yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/66
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قَالَ الْمَلأُ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُواْ مِن قَوْمِهِ إِنَّا لَنَرَاكَ فِي سَفَاهَةٍ وِإِنَّا لَنَظُنُّكَ مِنَ الْكَاذِبِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâlelmeleullezîne keferû min kavmihî innâ le nerâke fî sefâhetin ve innâ le nezunnuke minel kâzibîn(kâzibîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle : dedi (dediler) 2. el meleu ellezîne : ileri gelen kimseler 3. keferû : inkâr edenler, küfredenler, kâfirler 4. min kavmi-hî : onun kavminden 5. innâ : muhakkak ki biz 6. le nerâ-ke : mutlaka seni görüyoruz 7. fî sefâhetin : bir sefihliğin (aptallığın) içinde 8. ve innâ : ve gerçekten biz 9. le nezunnu-ke : seni kesinlikle zannediyoruz 10. min el kâzibîne : yalancılardan Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Kavminin kâfir olanlarından ileri gelenler, şüphe yok ki dediler, biz seni sapıklık, bilgisizlik içine dalmış görmedeyiz ve sanıyoruz ki yalancılardansın sen. Ali Bulaç Meali Kavminin önde gelenlerinden inkâr edenler dediler ki: "Gerçekte biz seni 'aklî bir yetersizlik' içinde görüyoruz ve doğrusu biz senin yalancılardan olduğunu sanıyoruz." Ahmet Varol Meali Kavminden inkar eden ileri gelenler: "Biz seni akli yetersizlik içinde görüyor ve senin yalancılardan olduğunu sanıyoruz" dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Milletinin inkarcı ileri gelenleri, 'Biz senin beyinsiz olduğunu görüyor ve seni yalancılardan sanıyoruz' dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kavminin ileri gelenlerinden inkâr edenler dediler ki: “Şüphesiz, biz seni akıl kıtlığı içinde görüyoruz. Biz senin mutlaka yalancılardan biri olduğuna inanıyoruz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kavminden ileri gelen kâfirler dediler ki: Biz seni kesinlikle bir beyinsizlik içinde görüyoruz ve gerçekten seni yalancılardan sanıyoruz. Edip Yüksel Meali Halkından ileri gelen inkarcılar, 'Biz seni beyinsizlik içinde görüyoruz. Biz seni yalancı sanıyoruz.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Kavminden o küfre dalmış olan cumhur cemaat =ileri gelenler: «Gerçekten biz, seni bir çılgınlık içinde görüyoruz ve muhakkak seni yalancılardan biri sanıyoruz.» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Kavminden o küfre dalmış cumhur cemaat dediler ki: Her halde biz seni bir çılgınlık içinde görüyoruz ve her halde seni biz yalancılardan biri zannediyoruz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen O'nun kavminden kâfir olan bir cemaat dedi ki: «Muhakkak biz seni sefahat içinde görüyoruz. Ve biz seni herhalde yalancılardan sanıyoruz.» Muhammed Esed Kavmi arasından gerçeği tanımaya yanaşmayanların önde gelenleri: "Doğrusu, biz seni aklı kıt biri olarak görüyoruz ve üstelik yalancının biri olduğunu sanıyoruz!" Suat Yıldırım Kavminin kâfir yetkilileri: "Biz, dediler, seni bir çılgınlık, bir beyinsizlik içinde bocalar görüyoruz ve senin yalancılardan biri olduğunu düşünüyoruz." Süleyman Ateş Meali Kavminden ileri gelen inkârcılar dediler ki: "Biz seni bir beyinsizlik içinde görüyoruz ve biz seni yalancılardan sanıyoruz!" Şaban Piriş Meali Kavminden kafir olan ileri gelenleri: -Biz, senin beyinsizlik içinde olduğunu görüyoruz. Zannediyoruz ki sen yalancılardansın, dediler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Kavminin ileri gelen kâfirleri, 'Biz seni apaçık bir beyinsizlik içinde görüyor ve yalancının biri olduğunu düşünüyoruz' dediler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Toplumunun inkarcı kodamanları dediler ki: "Biz seni bir beyinsizliğe düşmüş görüyoruz ve kesinlikle yalancılardan olduğunu düşünüyoruz." Yusuf Ali (English) The leaders of the Unbelievers among his people said: "Ah! we see thou art an imbecile!" and "We think thou art a liar!" M. Pickthall (English) The chieftains of his people, who were disbelieving, said: Lo! we surely see thee in foolishness, and lo! we deem thee of the liars. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kavmi arasından gerçeği tanımaya yanaşmayanların önde gelenleri: "Doğrusu, biz seni aklı kıt biri olarak görüyoruz ve üstelik yalancının biri olduğunu sanıyoruz!" (49) 49 - Onu "aklı kıt, aklı az ya da beyinsiz" olarak görüyorlardı; çünkü o, onların kendi geleneksel inançlarını ve tanrılarını bırakıp yalnız Allah'a yönelmelerini umuyor, bekliyordu. Onu "yalancı" olarak da görüyorlardı, çünkü Allah'ın peygamberi olduğunu iddia ediyordu. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri